Will you be my Valentine?
by Drexbann15
Summary: It's Valentine's Day! And in The Land of Departure, love is in the air and so is a plague of bad jokes. Read as Terra, Aqua, Ventus, and even Eraqus take matters into their own hands and really make this a night to remember for a good couple. WARNING: Contains pathetic puns. TerQua. Enjoy! :)


**Will you be my Valentine?**

**By Drexbann15 and co-written with Riilustra your Sweetest SIN**

* * *

"So I said, hey your puns aren't that cheesy, I'd say they're pretty Gouda!" The young spiky blond laughed.

"Oh come on Ven..." Terra shook his head in disapproval but let slip the smallest of smirks. "Your sense of humor knows no bounds..."

Ventus and his older buddy Terra were conversing on the training grounds of the Land of Departure. They had to keep in shape in case the darkness returned, however peace and light was now known across all of the worlds...

"I got another one if ya want to hear it." Ven could hardly contain his giggling.

"Alright, I'll bite." Terra crossed his arms now in amusement.

"Terra, you do have a point about my jokes," Ven laughed. "Seven days of puns makes one weak!"

" *facepalmes* Ven... do I need to take you to a hospital?" Terra sighed while choking back a chuckle.

"Hahaha! You know you enjoy them!" Ven grinned from ear to ear.

"What am I going to do with you?" Terra joined in the laughter.

"If you wanna blame anyone, blame Aqua." Ven revealed. "She told me those jokes from one of her books."

Terra raised an eyebrow. "Really...? I'm surprised. Aqua must be a real punny person."

"See! Now you're getting the hang of it!" Ven beamed.

"Yeah... anyway. That's enough training for the day. Let's head back inside."

"Sounds like a plan. I'm starving!" Ven nodded as the two Keybladers walked back to the front doors of the Castle.

But when the two boys reached the Throne Room, they were met by their old Master, Eraqus.

"Ventus, Terra, how was your training?" The old man asked.

"Oh it was great Master Square!" Ven called back the nickname from my other story.

"Not this again..." Eraqus rolled his eyes. "I am well aware of this abhorred spur of bad humor in our fine home. I do not need to be reminded."

"Of course, sorry Master." Ven and Terra apologized.

"That's quite alright."

"Wait a second! Isn't it Valentine's Day?" Ven remembered.

"I beg your pardon?" Eraqus furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yes it is Ven..." Terra clasped his shoulder. "Don't worry we'll get you your cootie-repellent."

"No it's not that." Ven pouted. "Isn't this supposed to be a couple's day or something?"

"Of course." Eraqus nodded. "Why do you ask?"

"Will Terra and Aq-!"

Terra had immediately covered the young blonde's mouth and his words were quelled. "Ven... hehe... you have to stop making those jokes already!"

Ven muffled. "Mmff! Mfffamm! *slurp*"

Terra pulled his hand back and wiped it against his pants. "You licked my hand!"

"That's enough you two!" Eraqus shouted before more tomfoolery would break loose. "Behave yourselves... or do I need to give out chores to keep you busy?"

"No we're fine, thanks!" Ven smiled and quickly ran away before the Master would change his mind.

"What was all that about?" Eraqus turned to Terra.

"Nothing important Master Eraqus." Terra bowed. "I'll see you for dinner."

* * *

The blue haired belle was walking down the hallway, her mind set to her room that was before here when she was interrupted with a familiar voice calling out to her which seemed to grow in sound as she waited to see who exactly it was.

"AAQUAA!"

She was soon accompanied by one of her best friends, Ventus, who seemed out of breath as he motioned for her to hold on as he clutched his knees to catch his breath.

Smiling, Aqua responded, "Calm down there Ven, what's the hurry?"

Finally he raised his head to face his friend and bluntly spat out "Aqua! Did you know that today is Valentine's Day?!"

"Well I know that silly." Aqua shuffles his hair, chuckling heartily as she continues her journey to her room.

Smirking deviously, Ventus places his hands behind his head, "You going to get ready for Terra~?"

Aqua stops in her tracks pausing for a moment not daring to turn around to her blonde friend, "N-no, why would I?"

"Aw come on Aqua I know you know that you like him, I mean for crying out loud even the Master is getting curious." Ventus firmly states as he removes his hands.

Silence.

"Aqua.. Are you okay?" Ventus asks a bit worried for his friend.

Blushing to herself she nods slowly, "He knows? What else does he know? Does h-" her thoughts were interrupted when she felt an arm latch to her.

"Come on Aqua! I'll help you pick something for dinner tonight!"

Still shocked from Ventus's statement she complies and they both head towards her room.

* * *

Terra was sneakily searching through Master Eraqus's Private Study for something specific he knew he could find here. Terra had to assume that Ventus ran straight to Aqua and being the perfect wingman that he thought he was, without his permission of course. So he had to plan accordingly and that was when he found what he had been looking for.

"AH-HA! Found it!" Terra smirked as he pulled out a small bottle from the top drawer.

SLY FOX, the Master's best cologne: always gets him the ladies, so why couldn't it help out Terra?

"A dab dab here… and a little dab dab there..." He put some of the musky liquid on his wrists and neck. "Whew! That's strong!"

"TERRA!"

Terra almost dropped the freaking bottle when Eraqus caught him from behind. "Master! What're you doing here?!"

"This is MY private Study Room, Terra... I should be asking you that question." Eraqus crossed his arms. "...I'm waiting..."

"Uh... well..." Terra revealed the cologne and put it back on his desk and twiddled his thumbs. "I just wanted to borrow some..."

"Oh... thank goodness, I thought you found my secret booze or something." Eraqus sighed.

"What was that?"

"Never mind! Terra, why are you doing this? You don't have to impress anyone here at..." But then he trailed off and his eyes widened at the realization. "Ohhh... I see..."

"You figure it out too?" Terra scratched his head sheepishly.

"I suppose so... Terra, for the sake of saving at least a couple of us a rather awkward evening... I'll take Ventus to visit Master Yen Sid for tonight." He smiled.

"Master? You mean you-"

"NOPE!" Eraqus coughed. "I don't need to hear it. Just... move along Terra."

"Thanks." Terra nodded as he left the study.

"And by the way... she likes roses, so use a little magic and turn them blue." Eraqus advised.

"Hmph. I think I can manage that." Terra nodded as he left the Study.

* * *

"How about this one?" Aqua asked Ventus as she examined herself in the mirror in her room.

"Nah, makes your hips look too wide." Ventus bluntly stated which made Aqua's face turn a light shade of pink.

"A-alright then. I'll go try something else on." Aqua said softly as she left still a little pink from Ven's statement, feeling her hips on the way out.

Alone in the room, Ventus waited and waited and waited… "How long does a girl need to put on a dress!?"

Frustrated, he gets up and makes a bee line to the closet door, holding onto the handle about to open the door to the unknown, then reality hits him. 'What if she's putting on the dress and I just barge in?' Slowly, his hand slides from the handle.

Just as he is about to sit, where his behind was originally when he got up, the closet door opened to reveal Aqua.

Looking up to the person in front of him, he gasped. Standing there in a simple light blue colored dress, that shaped her body well and fell just past her knees, was one of his best friends.

Shocked, Ventus barely managed to say anything, "Y-you... look.."

"Hideous, isn't it?" Aqua chuckled as she saw her friend struggle with his words.

Tearing up a bit, he runs up to her and latches his arms around her into a friendly hug, "No, no Aqua. You look absolutely beautiful."

Returning the hug she simply says, "Thanks, Ven." Finally after a few minutes Ventus decides he should be getting ready for dinner as well, leaving Aqua by herself to think about the dinner plans and a certain someone who will be there...

* * *

"Darn... Lumaria made me late! These roses better impress her!" Terra grumbled.

The brunette was sprinting down the hallway towards the dining room in his best black suit and earth-toned tie in addition to a bouquet of beautiful red roses.

"The dining room would be the best bet!" Terra panted.

He rounded the next corner and suddenly he smashed into a shorter blonde blur that was running at the same speed.

"Ouch!" Ven recoiled. "That hurt!"

"Sorry Ven, just in a rush." Terra replied. "Say... isn't dinner set up just down the hall? Why are you coming back this way?"

Ven smiled. "Master Eraqus just told me, and he's is taking me to visit Yen Sid for some special training lesson for tonight, so..."

"So, it's just going to be..." But Terra already knew this, so he gave a confidant grin.

"Have fun Terra!" Ven ran off and laughed his way towards the exit. "but not too much fun without me here!"

"Thanks." Terra smirked as he made his way to the dinning and he was met with a graceful site...

The dining room was decorated and well-lit with a golden chandelier above the long table that could sit a dozen residents. It was adorned with a red tablecloth and only two place-mats, two plates and two silver-wear sets have been laid out.

Aqua was already cutting the small roast and helping herself to a baked potato, and by the time she noticed Terra was there, he was already occupying the available seat right next to her.

"What's shaking baby?" Terra slipped out trying to act cool.

"W-what?" Aqua thought she misheard him.

"Ah! I said, what's baking, food maybe?" Terra saved himself, albeit poorly but enough to rhyme.

"Oh, well yeah, we got some potatoes and some veggies and some meat..." Aqua pointed out and she turned on her motherly tone. "Don't forget to put your napkin over your lap!"

"Of course, of course." Terra nodded as he unfolded and placed his napkin on his lap. "So, that's a really nice dress... you look real pretty in it."

"You're looking handsome yourself this fine evening." Aqua returned the compliment.

"But you know, don't think that you're only pretty with the dress on, you look good in any kind of garments or articles of clothing that you wear on your body and..." He trailed off. "I'm making a fool of myself, am I?"

"Relax Terra." Aqua giggled at his panicking, it was cute. "We're just having dinner together on Valentine's day... alone."

"I got you these!" Terra pulled out the bouquet of red roses he hid from her.

"Oh..." She marveled. "They're gorgeous! Thank you."

"Hold on..." Terra held a hand up. "You know how blue is your favorite color? And I've been working on my magic for a little bit so allow me to..."

Terra made a motion with his hand to attempt to turn the rose petals an aqua blue, but after a moment, the two Keybladers were surprised to see the roses turned a poopy brown color!

"Oh! Ugh! No no no! That's not what I meant!" Terra tried again to change the colors back. "I can do this! Come on!"

Aqua was unsettled by the brown color which ruined the image of the red flowers from just moments ago, so secretly while Terra was trying to fix his mistake, she added some of her magic to help Terra finally magically change the flowers to her shade of blue.

"I got it!" Terra triumphed. "Here ya go Aqua! Happy Valentine's day!"

"Thanks Terra." She finally accepted them and put the bouquet out of the way. "So shall we eat?"

"Let's dig in!"

They ate rather quietly, not really talking to one another and just enjoying a comfortable silence as they devoured their food, that is until...

" *Burp!*" Terra covered his mouth. "Sorry! Excuse me..."

But Aqua responded with a, " *BURRPPPPPPPP!* No excuse me." She chuckled but with her cheeks were flushed with embarrassment, she was appalled with herself... where did that come from?

"That was pretty amzaing... I salute you!" Terra made the hand-salute and shrugged off any kind of belching shame that she felt. "Did you make enough room for dessert?

"No. I couldn't eat another bite." Aqua patted her belly.

"But there's cookies... shaped into hearts... and they're Oreos..." Terra baited.

"Maybe just one..."

A gallon of milk and two cartons full of Oreos later, Terra and Aqua were sitting on the couch, cookie crumbs all over their nice outfits and both were groaning of stomach pains.

"I think I'm done..." Terra sighed while wiping the corners of his mouth with his sleeve. "You full now?"

"Yesssss...ugh..." Aqua answered through another long groan.

After another moment of silence, Terra idly spoke. "Valentine's day is kind of overrated."

"What do you mean?" Aqua inquired.

"We should all love each other the same all year round, you know? ...I don't know."

"Makes sense. So... Valentine's doesn't matter then?" She turned her head towards him.

"Nah... It's just weird to me." Terra confided. "Never really had a Valentine before, so I wouldn't know how to go about it."

"There's a first for everything Terra." Aqua retorted. "Why did you put so much effort into tonight then? The suit, the roses, the... *sniff* *sniff* is that cologne?"

"You like it?" Terra raised an eyebrow.

"Reminds me of Master Eraqus." She said simply.

Terra decided to change the subject. "So, Ven has been torturing me with puns today, and he said you taught him. Why don't you show me how the true pun master does it?"

She giggled. "Don't get me started."

"Hit me with your best shot." Terra challenged.

"Okay..." She smiled and thought for a second. "I couldn't figure out how this lightning spell worked, but then it struck me..."

Terra dropped his head with a sigh. "Wow... you're so witty Aqua..."

"You asked for it." She smirked.

"I got one for you." Terra replied.

"Oh? Bring it on then." Aqua welcomed.

Terra spat out while he blushed. "Will you be my first Valentine?"

Aqua was caught off guard by the pun that turned out to be a request from the heart... the heart from her best friend whom she really liked. She felt the blood rushing to her cheeks as she replied with a stutter. "...Y-yes!"

Terra bravely and quickly closed the gap between them by giving the blue-haired maiden a chaste kiss on her red cheek... she smelled like roses and cookies... lovely.

They both then stared deeply into each other's eyes, cobalt blue eyes reflecting off of ocean blue ones as the innocent kiss switched into a wet succulent lip-on-lip make out kiss... now it was perfect...

And then the rest of the night was history...

Happy Valentine's Day...

* * *

**A/N- I'm not one for romance, but tell me what you think of these one-shots, perhaps I'm inclined to do more KH romantic one-shots if you guys want, or request one.**

**So, thanks to Riilustra for helping me out with this story. Now if only I had a Valentine... ;) Just kidding.**

**For my next big story project, it's still in the early stages, so I don't know where it's going to go yet, but I'll keep you all posted, with a pilot story or maybe another OC contest. In the meantime, take care guys. :)**


End file.
